


i loved you (but you're gone)

by park97



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Komaeda Nagito, can be read as unrequited feelings or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: In which Hajime is dead and Nagito realizes, far too late, his feelings for the other teen.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i loved you (but you're gone)

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno man i just wrote something in the middle of class. it's like... an AU where Hinata dies, I guess?
> 
> !! NOT BETA READ !!
> 
> TW: with nagito being nagito, don't read if you get depressed easily. what I mean to say is, this is not feel good in the slightest. Seriously, I don't even think there's any happiness in this story.
> 
> title is subject to change if i think of a better one.
> 
> edit: made minor edits (grammar) and a tiny bit more plot i guess

Nagito has seen himself die countless times in his head. He’s envisioned so many foolproof plans that would allow the other ultimates to escape, all the ways he could be stepped on, slashed, utterly destroyed, all in the name of hope!

He’s seen countless deaths. People come and go; none of them really clinging onto him or caring for him in the slightest. He’d long since grown numb to the deaths and sudden leaves- he had to, after all! Seeing countless people walk into his life, only to run away or suddenly die had stopped bothering him a while ago. After all, the despair of their death or of them leaving would surely bring about an even greater hope!

No one had ever understood him and no one had ever made a move to. It hurt a bit, but he knew he  _ deserved  _ it. After all, he's absolute trash! His only purpose is to live until he inevitably dies in the name of hope! (Or his illnesses could kill him first, his brain informs him. He doesn’t like thinking about it though, doesn’t like thinking that maybe his death might just be another casual death and not fuel to the hope of someone else, maybe even the whole world if he lets himself grow cocky)

The point is, with all the utter tragedy surrounding his life already, he’d thought he was completely numb to feeling grief. That’s why now, as the tears pool out of him, staring at the face of his fallen acquaintance, he’s so startled. (Not acquaintance- friend, his brain whispers. Or maybe more.) There’s a hole in his chest now, a yawning cavern that feels like it’ll never be able to heal. But why? Why does it hurt so much?

When was the last time it hurt this much? Certainly not the time his parents died. Certainly not when any of the other ultimates died. Why does it hurt so much, now of all times?

Maybe it’s because he let himself grow attached. How stupid, for someone like him to think he was even allowed to ever grow attached! All he can possibly do to anyone is kill them, with his luck cycle being as it is!

How funny, to think that this person, once brimming full of hope and potential, is now dead! Nagito’s shoulders shake a bit as he laughs, his laughter quickly shifting to sound more and more unhinged. People side eye him warily, but he can’t bring himself to care anymore!

It’s so, so funny! The one person that actually tried to understand him, who was always there for him…! That person is dead!

Strangled sobs mix in with his laughter and his chest starts to hurt with the force of his feelings. The tears keep cascading out of him like little waterfalls; his throat starting to hurt from all these  _ feelings _ .

He knows what it’s like to be broken. He’d known how it felt his entire life, from the second his parents died to the day he was told he only had about half a year to maybe a year left. He’d known when everyone started pushing him away; stopped wanting to associate with him because of how  _ strange _ he was.

Even still, he’s never known this degree of brokenness! His heart’s tearing apart in his chest and he desperately (futilely) wishes he could rewind time, back to the days of smiling and joking together. 

His heart feels like it might just stop dead in his chest. Maybe even time itself would stop. The grief feels almost too big for his frail frame, almost like it could burst out of him; as if his human skin was just a shell and his grief is a small animal poking its ugly little head out.

He feels so, so lost. What is he supposed to do now? What can he do now, without the one person he truly loved? (And yes, it was love, his brain informs him a bit too late. It was love all along and he had never even realized. He curses himself for not being able to realize this sooner.)

There’s the click-clack of high heels nearing him, but he can barely understand anything right now. It feels like the universe is being rewritten, unravelling in front of his own two eyes.

“Puhuhu… that’s a good face!” A strange voice cackles.

He barely registers himself looking up, straight into the eyes of a smiling girl. (Her smile isn’t kind. It’s tinged with something he can’t quite register right now… malice?)

“Hey, wanna bring him back?” she asks.

“Bring… him back…? How?”

She smirks. “Well, I’m Junko Enoshima, and I’m currently… researching… something. Why don’t you come with me?”

He takes her outstretched hand and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> KOMAHINA BRAINROT AHAHAHA  
> um thank you for reading this!!
> 
> my tumblr, if you want: @monstar-dreams.tumblr.com


End file.
